


Winter Thoughts

by FoundingFuckers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Contentment, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Times, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Not Asshole Alexander, One Shot, Short Story, Snow Days, Winter, i cant tag, no dialog, pondering, pretty basic, soft, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundingFuckers/pseuds/FoundingFuckers
Summary: He never liked winter. It was always cold and frigid, the freezing winds and ice nipping at your fingers and the tip of your nose. And yet, he still found one reason to savor the season.( This story is relatively short but I hope you enjoy <3  )
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 30





	Winter Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited. First story!!! Look how great I am for posting this for your sweet little hearts! I truly hope you enjoy the read, and I know it’s not much but I did try.

Green eyes peered out through the frosted window, tracing a blanket of soft, downy snow that had successfully coated the entire city in the span of one night. The once bustling streets silent and empty, almost invisible under the thick layers of white. 

He never liked winter. It was always cold and frigid, the freezing winds and ice nipping at his fingers and the tip of his nose. It dusted his face a rosy red despite thick layers of clothes messily thrown on in an attempt to shield himself from the wind. The wind that _always_ yanked up the newest layer of snow to blow it in his face. 

Or maybe it was because no matter what he did, he never failed to slip on the icy pavement or just-to-lose snow on his way out. He always ends up with a big brown stain on his legs and back, driving him to go right back inside to change for what may be the umpteenth time that day. The amount of pants he has had to rid himself of because of just that was almost depressing. Almost.

Though, he didn’t loathe winter entirely. He liked Christmas. A little. He may not really like all the people at the parties he would be dragged to, but he always tried to make the best of it. He did his best to be the life of the party, at least to a degree. Not like Lafayette anyway.

He tipped his head off to the side to press his temple against the cold pane of glass, an empty cup dangling loose in his fingers between his crossed legs. He sighed, warm breath fogging the window further. He had thought for a moment, pondering if he should go back to his bed. To his partner.

Sometimes he thought about it. Why on earth some people put up with him. He was not the most desirable person in this world and he sure as hell wasn’t the most loving. Sometimes he felt unworthy, like a ratty stray cast out in a world of pampered purebreds. Even though he knew it was far from the truth, the thought still worked it’s way into his head from time to time.

He supposed he should be more thankful for it, and he was. After a heated argument and a night of being alone in his bed, he found himself aching in a way he didn’t find himself capable of. Not normally. He was certainly much more grateful when those arms closed around him once again. Those nights alone felt like years thrown out to sea.

Alexander sat in the window ceil, the surface barley big enough for his already-to-small body. He thought about how his friends would worry over him, shove a little extra food on his plate or try to get him to pick up a normal eating schedule once he was done burning himself out at work. Sometimes it helped, but normally only for a short time before he reverted to his unhealthy diet. After all, work needed to be done.

Which is another reason why he detests the cold, there were way to many “ snow days”. Washington insisted that if the roads bear even the slightest face of ice, workers must stay home to “ insure their safety”. Okay, that might be a bit of an exaggeration, but Alexander still thought the snow days were a waste of time. Half of him wanted to blame his boss, but it really was just the weather.

With all the cons of winter, it would seem the pros would be vastly out weighted...and yet Alexander still found contentment in them. From a warm cup of coffee on a to-cold day to warm blankets and prolonged morning cuddles for the sake ‘warmth’, winter wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be. 

His favorite thing about winter was the calm. He may not was to avidly go on a walk in winter, but a simple lounge on the balcony or gaze at the white landscape proved very calming for him. The city almost seemed wiped clean, quiet and still even for a bare moment before the hustle of adult life kicked back in. 

That’s what sat him here, temple growing numb against the foggy window pane as he looked across the land contently. He didn’t move when a solitary car went by, nor when he heard a faint sound coming from the room down the hall. He simply basked in the blinding white for as long as he could.

He sat for a few silent minutes, simply existing in this space, only daring to move when his name was called softly down from the hall.

He gently sat his cup down, moving back from the window and onto the cool hardwood floors, gingerly treading back to the bedroom, to his partner.   
  
Moments later he laid snug against a warm body, head tucked secure in the crook of their neck. Arms curled around his frame as a soft kiss was planted to the top of his head.

No, he didn’t love winter. But he did not hate it either.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little story, please let me know what you think. I’m planning on writing quite a few more in the future.


End file.
